1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting arm, and more particularly relates to a supporting arm for suspending a monitor that can provide a buffering effect to users.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional supporting arm 50 is used to suspend a monitor securely on a table or a wall and has a mounting end 51 and a connecting end 52. The mounting end 51 of the conventional supporting arm 50 has a mounting jacket 511 to mount around a holding post that is mounted securely on a table or a wall. The connecting end 52 of the conventional supporting arm 50 is connected to an extending arm 60 to increase the moving scope of the monitor.
The conventional supporting arm 50 can be used to suspend the monitor securely on the table or the wall, and the connecting end 51 of the conventional supporting arm 50 is securely mounted on the table or the wall. When a user, especially in the medical institution, may hold and press on the conventional supporting arm 50 to go to bed or leave the bed or may hang an article on the conventional supporting arm 50. When the conventional supporting arm has been used after a long time and can not to bear the external force or the weight of the article, the conventional supporting arm 50 may be separated from the table or the wall or may be broken and the life of the conventional supporting arm 50 will be shortening and may get the user hurt.
Therefore, the present invention provides a supporting arm to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.